


First Kiss.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotions, Established Relationship, Eye Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Scene Addition., SkySolo., Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Luke's last wish...A 5 x + 1 Ficlet.





	First Kiss.

As Luke Skywalker stared fondly into his last sunset on Ahch-To...  
He recalled the moments he had stared at Tatooine's twin-suns, not knowing where his future path would lead him.

He had so many hopes and dreams of what he longed for desperately.  
One of which was to know how it would feel to be kissed by someone special.

One:  
He had wished for it to begin by staring deeply into someones eyes.

Two:  
He had wished for that look between them to evoke a powerful emotional stirring inside.

Three:  
He had wished for both their arms to lock tightly around one another in shared urgency.

Four:  
He had wished for their desperate passions brewing to be fully quenched when their willing lips found each others.

Five:  
He had wished their first breathless kiss to last so long...Long...Longer...  
He imagined he already knew how this wished for moment would taste and feel like...

Plus One:  
With his final breath...  
He recalled his wish had been generously granted...

It had been all he had ever wished for...  
Shortly after first meeting Han Solo...and...First being kissed by him...

Epilogue:

"Han! I'm on my way back to you...Wait for me"...

The End.


End file.
